Mobius Frontier Episode 2: The Nightmare Rises! Castle Blacklust Obliterated!
Plot Touching down on Valve, Junior and his friends now start the journey to Castle Blacklust. Things seem to be peaceful until an aduption leads our heroes to finding something that could change the conspirsy of the Blacklust's ties with the Giests forever. Rules #Standard Roleplay Rules Apply #Dont hog the spotlight #Dont stray the plot away. Ideas for Sub Plots are ok but ask either Apallo or Twin. #Have Fun! Opening Outro Characters ApalloTH - Heroes Apallo "Junior" The Hedgehog Crymson the Cat Cryshan the Cathog Crystan the Cathog Heart the Hedgcidna Cloud the Hedgehog (Male) Blacklust the Panther Byrnette the Cat Cynder the Cat TwindarkChild - Heroes Ex-Guardian Rein the Hedgehog Ex-Guardian Cloud the Hedgehog Ex-Guardian Snow the Hedgehog Fade the Rabbit Giests Normal Giests Leaf Giests Maki the Hedgegiest Anubis the Giesthound Act 1: Touchdown Valve: Port Capital of Blacklust -the boat arrived at Valve allowing the heroes to drive out of the boat, from there, they travel to the high part of town for supplies- F. Cloud: -Flies out of the vehicle's window.- "Finally, land, i love the land." -Flying into the sky living orange streaks.- Rein: "She's very energetic today, its inviting." -Rein Stares at her strangely.- M. Cloud: -walks out with Snow- Wanna hit a bar? Snow: -Pokes M. Cloud in the chest.- "Arent we too young for a bar?" Rein: -Behind them.- "Playing pool is okay right?" -He says as one of his protruding canines poke his lip.- Junior: -ahead of them- Yea. You guys all go and relax, i'll refuel the van. M.Cloud: That makes it fun~ -he said turning to her grinning- Rein: -Walks passed Snow and M. Cloud.- "I feel the urge to play as well, lets go." F. Cloud: -Still flying around in the air, lands next to Rein, and grabs his arm, walking with him.- "Are we going to drink?" Rein: -Smiles.- "Of course." Heart: -picks up F.Cloud and Rein- I know the best bar here! You two birds go off and have fun! -she said to M.Cloud and Snow- Junior: Yea. I'll come with you guys...I could use a drink -he said winking at M. Cloud- Snow: -Tilts her head.- "You know i can see you winking right?" M.Cloud: Just dont mind him. He dares himself to get wasted but pusses out. Junior: -Rushes off to the Weston Pub- Snow: "Okay lets go." Rein: "Dear Heart, do you play pool?" -He says as he twists in her grip.- Heart: Aye! I do! That be a challenge? Rein: "But of course, doesnt it sound fantastic?" -He smiles.- F. Cloud: -Watches him.- M. Cloud and Snow's Crazy Adventure -The Group arrived at the Pub, where Junior tries to duldge down in beer- M.Cloud: 2 Cherry Wines with a kiwi slice? Snow: "I want sambuca and roaring lion too, wine is for pussies." >_> -she says narrowing her eyes at M. Cloud.- Bartender: -serves them- Enjoy love birds~ Snow: -Takes her drink and downs the whole thing.- M.Cloud: -chugged about 20 Glasses- IM STILL SOBER!!!!!!!!!! Snow: -Smiles as she sways back and forth.- -On her 7th drink.- "Another one please!" M.Cloud: -gives her his 21'st- and swigs with her- Snow: -Grabs M. Cloud's nose and tilts his head back, pouring is 21st drink in it.- Bartender: -Brings her another Sombuca and Roaring lion.- M.Cloud: -finishes- Got any Orange Juice? Snow: "I need a lot of poweraid please." Junior: -Dancing to the Egg Roll- Bartender: -Servers up Snow several bottles of poweraid.- Snow: -Finishes the poweraid bottles and starts wobbling around on the dance floor.- M.Cloud: -gets up and starts to spin around knocking over everyone and pushes over Junior who then slides himself back up- Junior: -stumbles out of the door and falls into the Van- Snow: -Passes out on a bar stool.- -15 Minuets Later- Junior sobered up first and dropped M. Cloud and Snow at a hotel putting them in the same bed for he couldnt get them separate rooms (1 bed per room) He then goes off to find a Grey-Mart to buy some foods and drinks for the trip- -in the hotel room- M.Cloud: -wakes up to find Snow sleeping snoring like a baby. He takes her socks and shoes off and tucks her in as he tries to get some water from the fridge- Snow: -Remains sleeping.- M.Cloud: -he walks back to the bed and smiles looking down on her. He kneeled down beside her and kissed her forhead and went to the other side of the bed to lay down and in a matter of seconds they both were snoring to the same beat- Pool Bash: Bar Clash! -The Group arrives at the bar.- Rein: -Heads right up to the counter.- "Two blue balls please, F. Cloud find us a pool table." F. Cloud: "Already done." -She smiles as 2 pool sticks float over to her.- Heart: -already dunk- MORE SAKE FOR EVERYONE ON THE HOUSE! Rein: "Can you play drunk. Dear Heart?" -Breaks, 1 striped ball goes into the hole, hits another one and bounces out of the whole.- Heart: -on another table manages to get all the colored balls in without even paying attention- Rein: -Raises an eyebrow and grins.- "Why ya..." -A buff mobian wanders over to Heart, pushing Rein out of the way.- "Hey baby, alone, how about i show you how a man plays pool?" Heart: -scoffs and pats his face- Ahahahahahahahaha~ Sorry. But me bum isnt for that tiny Pool Stick F. Cloud: -bursts out laughing, spilling drinks over other drinkers.- Rein: -Leans close to the buff Mobian.- "I suggest you leave, before you do something stupid." -Drunk mobians get angry at F. Cloud for her foolish spillings.- Heart: -starts to piggyback on most of them- Giddy up you jackasses! -Drunk Mobian tries to tackles F. Cloud who hopes forward, causing him to miss.- Buff Mobian: -Tries to back hand Rein, who catches his large arm in both his.- Rein: "Fine, lets do this." -Kicks the Buff Mobian's heel forward and pulls his arm backwards throwing him off his feet into the crowd of drunks.- Heart: -nut kicks most of them and laughs like a drunk pointing at them- Drunk Mobians: -Attempt to copafeel on the two the girls.- Other Drunk Mobians: -Attacking Rein.- Rein: -Punching out a few Mobians.- "How many of these guys are there?" -Becoming irritated at the average attempt the drunkards are making.- Biggest Drunk: -smacks F .Cloud away and charges towards Rein and Heart- Rein: -Eyes dilate- As he throws one of the closer drunks into the groping mobians.- "You want to see muscle lets go!" -Charges ahead toward the Biggest Drunk.- Junior walks in and face palms. Junior; Cant leave you guys here alone for an hour... Rein: -Grapples with the Biggest Drunk, knocking tables and other drunks down.- Gang of Drunks: LETS GET OUTTA HERE -they all run out- Rein: -Eyes glow.- "Why dont you follow!" -Kicks each of the Biggest Brunks legs to the sides forcing him to almost do that splits.- -then throws him out the door.- Junior: Well.... that's been taken care of...anyway come on. I got a room for the two of you. But you'll have to share a bed. Rein: "Then lets go." F. Cloud: "Aww we need to stay together tonight Rein." Rein: -Smiles.- Act 2: Blacklust Field As soon as the heroes went into the hotels, they all went to sleep. The next day they all awaken to start the long drive over to Blacklust Feild. Calm Before The Storm Heart: -driving the Van- Junior: -sleeping in his seat- M.Cloud: -looks over at Snow and blushes- Um... so... how did you sleep last night... Snow: "I was passed out, so hopefully okay." Rein: -Sleeping with his arms crossed and head down.- F. Cloud: "Somethings wrong with Rein, hes similar to the old Rein." :/ Junior: -looks at Rein- Something's comming. Can you feel it? M.Cloud: -he puts his hand on her shoulder- Hey. You think you can fight if needed? -Both girls say they feel it.- "We dont have a choice." Rein: -Whinces.- M.Cloud: Right..... -he sits back in his seat and looks out the window- Junior: Im splitting us up in Groups of 3s, once we get into the castle grounds. Rein: -Wakes up.- "What is this that im feeling." Snow: "Oh the pinhead is awake." F. Cloud: -Mood Switch.- "Why are you such a bitch?" M.Cloud: -holds Snow back- Hey hey cool it! No fighting before the mission! We all need to concentrate on what Junior wants us to do! Got it guys? Junior: He's right, now listen. Only Heart, Cloud and I have been in the castle So We will be your group leaders. Rein, you're with me. M. Cloud you are with F. Cloud, and Heart you lead Snow. Dont fight unless you need to. Run if you must but remember, always contact us when possible. Rein: "Lets go, F. Cloud relax." F. Cloud: "Shes asking for it." Snow: "You better make it back, so i can kick your ass." M. Cloud: -pats her shoulders- Calm down Snowy? -he smiles at her and hands her a Com. Device- Here is the device that we use to communicate with each other. Heart: -parks the car near the Castle Town Gates- We're ere'! Junior: Alright. Rein we'll go straight to the castle. The rest of you can try to get some info from as many people as possible....oh and uhhh (Male) Cloud, dont you have something to give to the ladies? M. Cloud: -face palms- We forgot to tell them... Heart: I'll do it Juni. What we as female guests here at the castle town have to do is wear um... I hate these things... -pulls out a small metal heart- a Mating Pin....the men here will just eat at you if you arent wearing any of these... Rein: "Interesting, i would like to see which one of these guys really would be able to get their hands on any of these girls, he would have to be dangerous." F. Cloud: -Takes the pin and puts it on.- "I belong to Rein, no one else." -She sticks her tongue out.- Snow: "Men that are thirsty, wonderful, why cant we kill those perverts in self defense?" -Putting on her pin.- M. Cloud: Because that would blow our cover...and our trust with Blacklust would be void. Rein: "Yea, lets go Junior, becareful girls." F. Cloud: "Arent i always?" M.Cloud: -looks at Snow- Promise me that you'll be ok? Snow: "Of course ill be okay, better than she will be." -Pointing at F. Cloud.- M.Cloud: Im serious Snow. Promise me that you wont be distracted... for me? Snow: "I said ill be fine!" -Stomping her foot.- M.Cloud: -looks at her seriously and kisses her before leaving- Come on F. Cloud lets go... Rein: -Smiles and follows Junior.- "How interesting." F. Cloud: -Follows M. Cloud.- "Aww thats so cute!" Blacklust Castle -Cue BGM:LoZ: WW: Hyrule Castle - Junior: -walking in the Castle gates- Jeevington: Ah, Master Junior what an honor for you to come here. And I see you have brought a guest? Junior: JT, Its been awhile. And yes this is Rein. We are here to see your master. There is something we need to discuss. Rein: -Looking at everything in view.- "I've never been inside a castle before." Junior: Dont be so intimidated. It may be big but its easy to not get lost. JT: -escorts them in to where Blacklust is- Rein: "I get lost easier than most people." -Using his eyes to look for any signs of life essences.- "But getting lost isnt what im worried about." JT: Master. Your friend has arrived. Blacklust: -gets up from his seat and greets them both- Junior! Its been a while. Junior: It certainly has. Oh, this is Rein, he's a new member of our group. Rein: -After watching Blacklust for a moment, Rein turns his attention to the entirety of the room.- "Yea, im Rein the Hedgehog." Blacklust: Ah. I am Lord Blacklust. Leader of the Blacklust Kingdom. What brings you two here? Rein: "A city was attacked by a Giest, a weak one, and one with more power than anything ive ever seen before. As i recall, you guys control the Giest." Blacklust: We dont anymore...and they have been problems for us as well.... come. Let me show you where we used to keep them. Rein: -Follows Lord Blacklust.- Junior: -follows close behind- -the trio makes it to a broken metal door with a gate looking mechanism- Rein: "Are the Giest evil?" Blacklust: ....They used to be regular mobians....but thanks to my mother and the Originial Family they were trapped in what we called the Giest Zone. You see Giests were like I said normal Mobians but with more unique powers. The Blacklust Clan decided to partner up with them for a while...but when my mother Rose Blacklust came into power she found out the secret of thier home, the Giest Zone and used its powers to currupt them and turn them into demons. The king of the giests tried to start a rebelion but before they could do anything, she had the Zone locked up....until now.... Someone managed to release the seal and free the Giests Rein: -Closes his eyes.- "How do you get to the Giest Zone?" Blacklust: ... You cant... the gate was removed. Junior:... So... they didnt come from here after all. Rein: "Who removed the gate? And there arent any Giests just living or were they wiped out?" Blacklust: They didnt get wiped out. We just locked the gate. And who knows? But someone snuck in and opened it. But who... Girl Talk Heart: -swinging her pin around- Sorry boys we're taken. Snow: -Biting her finger nail, eyeing the desperates.- "Why dont these losers leave and go to place where there are women equally as desperate?" Heart: Some do, some dont, whaddya gonna do. Snow: -Cracking her knuckles.- "There are a few things i can think off." "What are we looking for again?" Heart: -holds a piece of paper- Junior wanted us to go find any leads to where the Giest could be. Might want to check the Underbelly of Castle Town. Snow: "Are we close to it, im because im going to start hitting soon...?" Heart: You need to chill out lass. You'll start a riot if you start throwing your soft fists everywhere. -just then a woman in black is seen sneaking in a ally lit with dimmed neon signs- Snow: -A vein pops out of her head.- "Why you..." -Notices the shady character.- "Hey, whos that?- Heart: Might be best to follow her. Think you could stay calm when we do? Snow: -Takes off after the shady character.- "How about you keep those thirsty bastards calm?" Heart: -sees them all backing off- Now why would I do that? Snow: -Goes into the ally, leaving Heart by herself.- Heart: Cloud youve picked a fine lass. Alright buddy boys...im taken -shows them her pin- Men: We aint carring about yor pin. Cauz it be a fake home girl. Heart: Oh Holy Arse..... Cloud Twin Powers Activate! F. Cloud: "M. Cloud, why did your parents name you that?" -She smiles.- M.Cloud: My name isnt Cloud..its actually Nimbus.... -he says blushing- F. Cloud: -Eyes get big.- "Thats much better than my name!" -Her eyes fill with tears.- M.Cloud: You know...you're like a little sister.. but... -sigh- I hope Snow isnt mad at me... F. Cloud: "Yea, people connect my personality with childish so i seem young." -She smiles.- M.Cloud: Well lets just go get those supplies...... -thinking back to the kiss- I bet she hates me... F. Cloud: "Lead the way, Romeo." M.Cloud: -bashes her head and walks to the Black-Mart- F. Cloud: -A small twister appears under M. Cloud's foot as he takes a step.- M.Cloud: -spins around and rides the wind- F. Cloud: -A vein pops out her head as she throws small twister up M. Cloud's pants leg.- M.Cloud: HEY HEY HEY! STOP! -The twister dissipates.- F. Cloud: "What kind of supplies are we getting here in the black market? Illegal items, hard to find weapons?" M.Cloud: Who said anything about the black market? We're just gonna go around shopping. F. Cloud: -Remembering what M. Cloud said.- "Oh, what are we buying?" -Sticking her tongue out and blushing.- M.Cloud: Apparently we need some fuel and some food for the trip back. F. Cloud: "Hmm, should we worry about food for the trip back after we finish our mission?" M.Cloud: -bonks her on the head- That's why we dont investigate and go shopping. F. Cloud: -Gets a confused look on her face.- "Well where is the store we're going to?" M.Cloud: Brown Mart -in the market- M.Cloud: Ok Femmy. What kind of fruit snack do you want? F. Cloud: -Mood Switch.- "Gushers are good, lets make this fast, i hate shopping." M.Cloud: kk -rushes over to the frozen foods- F. Cloud: -Grabs a cart, and collects a box of Gushers, oreo cookies, ramen, bowls, glass measuring cups.- M.Cloud; -gets a sudden headache- Owww... F. Cloud: -Grabs sliced lunch meat, and sandwich bread, seasoning and sauces.- M,.Cloud: Stop stop stop.....-holds his head in pain- Category:Mobius Frontier Series Category:Apallo's Stories Category:QtinqSpirits